Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
Increasing an integration density of a semiconductor device may improve its performance, with regard to operating speed and operating electric current. One way to improve the performance (e.g., carrier mobility) of a semiconductor device may be to induce strain or stress to a transistor channel.